The Pain and Joy of Love
by S. S. Shadow
Summary: A series of chapters, each of which will be written around a song I have chosen as the theme of said chapter. HYLN pairing. NOW COMPLETE! Enjoy :)
1. The Storm

The Storm   
  


**Disclaimer: I hereby swear that I in no way, shape, or form, own any legal rights having to deal with Gundam Wing or the song 'The Storm' as performed and owned by Garth Brooks. The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and are the property of their respective owners. The plot for this story however is mine and mine alone. I do this solely for entertainment purposes, and stand to gain nothing financial wise. Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this newest story, brought to you by S. S. Shadow.**

  


"talking"

  


'thinking'

  


***song lyrics***

  
  


White lightening streaked across the blackened sky as thunderclaps echoed throughout the night. As the rain carried nature's fury within every drop that fell, the wailing of the wind gusts blew freely while carrying every raindrop as it pelted the windowpanes of every building in town. While the interiors of every house consisted of a comforting warmth and pleasant feeling harbored by loving families and content loners, one house, while enduring the storm raging outside, was failing to successfully contain the destructive and unbridled force of nature that dwelled within. The source of the building's unfortunate interior destruction and disarray lied within the form of one Lucrencia Noin.

  


Sitting upon her knees as she leaned back against her heals, Lucrencia weakly hugged herself, grasping at her black cotton sweater in an attempt at comfort before letting her hands fall to lay against blue jean clad thighs. Her back was arched forward as multiple strands of lavender hair fell in front of her face, obscuring and hiding the pain found in her equally violet eyes. Twin lines of moisture however flowed freely down her cheeks as her entire body convulsed lightly from the stressed sobs and hiccups that managed to rack her trembling form.

  


***She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs***

  


***Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past***

  


Throughout the house and especially the living room that she now occupied, the damage inflicted as a result of Noin's despair was massive. Amongst the destruction was a shattered picture frame that had previously held a photo of both her and Zechs together at a carnival that had passed through their area the previous year, said picture was now cast aside in two pieces as a tear down the middle separated the two of them.

  


***It struck without a warning or did she just ignore the signs***

  


***In those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines***

  


"How could he?" She cried weakly. The memory of what transpired was still fresh in her mind.

  


--Flashback--

  


After a long day of work, Lucrencia had come by Zech's place with the intent of surprising him. Using the spare key above the doorframe, she let herself inside. As late as it was Zech's would most likely be asleep so Lucrencia quietly made her way down the hall to his bedroom and smiled in anticipation of his reaction as she reached for the doorknob. Her movement was halted however as she heard what could only have been described as feminine moans of pleasure emitting from the other side of the door. Though somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of what was happening, Noin opened the door only to be greeted by the site of Zechs pleasuring some blond haired stranger. In that moment, the floor of Noin's world dropped out from beneath her as she paled at the site before her. The following scream of emotional pain and anguish that followed was more then enough to startle her backstabbing boyfriend who turned white as a sheet as he looked up just in time to see Noin's retreating form.

  


***And the door it slammed like thunder, and the tears they feel like rain***

  


***And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane***

  


The tears started before she even reached her car and were still flowing as she stormed through the front door and collapsed upon the couch an the living room as the onslaught of warnings and disapproving remarks ran rampant through her head. Everybody she knew disliked the idea of the two of them being together. They all tried to tell her that he was bad news, but she was just too stubborn and blinded by her feelings of love, feelings that apparently were one-sided. Lying on her side, Noin curled up into a ball as she proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

  


***Oh she's drowning in emotions, and she cannot reach the shore***

  


***She's alive but can she survive the storm***

  


--End flashback--

  


That was over a week ago, yet the effect of what had happened was just now taking effect. The next few days following that tragic event were spent in the confines of her home as Noin locked herself away, refusing any and all forms of contact. When she finally decided to return to work she was like a zombie, coming in, working, and then going home, all with little or no unnecessary interaction whatsoever. Now, all her pent up emotion was surfacing as she took out her frustrations on whatever she could lay her hands on.

  


***A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall***

  


***She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all***

  


With the room now in shambles and herself drained both physically and mentally, Noin fell to her knees in exhaustion, which is how she remained up to this point in time. As she raised her head and looked around at her handiwork, she sighed sadly at what she had done.

  


***It's time that she stop searching for who's to blame or what went wrong***

  


***The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on***

  


Picking herself up off the floor, Lucrencia walked over to her closet and took out a broom and dustpan. After picking up the larger pieces of debris, she proceeded to sweep up the mess in the living room before moving on to the rest of the house. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday as well as her day off, looking around the dwelling it was clear that she'd need it.

  


***Then the door was slammed like thunder, and the tears they fall like rain***

  


***And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane***

  


***Oh she's drowning in emotion but she cannot reach the shore***

  


***She's alive but can she survive the storm***

  


After that night her behavior more or less returned to normal. She returned to work. Though she began to communicate with her friends again, the ever-present spark of life that had previously inhabited her eyes was gone. While she had become more social at work then she had been, after hours were spent ether in the privacy of her home or at the bars trying to drink away her troubles.

  


***Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky***

  


***She keeps telling herself "I will make it on my own" ***

  


***And her friends, they've all gone back to their lives thinking she will be all right***

  


***As she races through the night to make it home***

  


Tonight was just one of those nights, she had just got off work and for once was actually in semi-high spirits as she headed out the door, but then she had the misfortune of running into Zechs and it all vanished. Stepping past him quickly, she refused to even allow him a chance to speak as she hastily left the building.

  


***And the door it slams like thunder, and the tears they fall like rain***

  


***And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane***

  


***Oh she's drowning in emotion but she cannot reach the shore***

  


***She's alive but can she survive the storm***

  


Stumbling through the door, Noin dumped her purse and jacket on a nearby chair. Managing to make her way to the sofa, she collapsed upon its surface before passing out, well on her way to dreamland.

  


***She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs***

  


***Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past***

  
  
  
  


To be continued....?

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. I'll say right off the bat that this is an experimental story that I'm writing. My intention is to make a multi-chaptered story with each chapter being written around a song that I have chosen, you could almost say that it's a musical, only without the singing actors. I have 2 more chapters that are already written, but not yet typed. I've decided to post the first chapter alone to test the waters and see whether or not this story will generate a response large enough to make continuing worth it. I'm hoping to accumulate 10 reviews before I move ahead to typing the next chapter, so If there's anyone who you think would be interested in this story, make sure to steer them my way. Like displayed above, this is a romance fic with a few light traces of angst, nothing too severe though. The romance aspect will start to come into play during chapter 3, but once more, in order to get to that point you need to review. I'd love for this story to continue, but if no one reads it, then what's the point right? Anyways, for now I'm out of here.

  
  


ADVERTISMENT:: If you liked this story or am a simple fan of Gundam Wing, then check out my other GW story 'Old Love, New Love'. In addition to these are my ongoing DBZ romance/action fic 'Love and War', and my Tenchi Muyo fic 'Rainy Day Lover' and it's sequel 'Lovers Revealed' I can assure you that any of these four stories make for a decent read an have been labeled as so by other readers.


	2. I Wish I Didn't Know Now

  


**Disclaimer: I hereby swear that I in no way, shape, or form, own any legal rights having to deal with Gundam Wing or the song 'I Wish I Didn't Know Now' as performed and owned by Toby Keith. The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and are the property of their respective owners. The plot for this story however is mine and mine alone. I do this solely for entertainment purposes, and stand to gain nothing financial wise. Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter of my story, brought to you by S. S. Shadow.**

  


"talking"

  


'thinking'

  


**song lyrics**

  
  


They say that trust has always been an important building block, if not the very cornerstone in a loving relationship, possibly even more important then love itself. Without trust there can be no love, and in turn a loving relationship could not exist. For one Heero Yuy who had throughout both wars that he had partaken in, who developed a well earned reputation as the perfect soldier both in mind and body, the idea of loving someone, to put so much faith and trust into a single person seemed unreal to even consider. Then again the idea of child barely 15 years of age not only surviving, but playing a key role in the fighting involved and both outcomes seemed an even more preposterous thought. Heero did it though, and now 3 years later found Heero pursuing his feelings for one Relena Peacecraft. The feelings were mutual and for the next 6 months things appeared to be fine, but one truth that we all know about appearances is that they can be deceiving.

  


***I never ask where you were going***

  


***I never ask you where you been***

  


***I never called to check your stories***

  


***While you stayed out with all your friends***

  


Heero sat alone upon an empty stool at the counter of his kitchen. His wrinkled jungle green tank top and onyx black spandex shorts served as testimony to his haphazard appearance. A single letter, the cause of all his current emotional pain was gripped firmly in his hands as the words and their implications became in the form of twin beads of moisture that formed in the corners of his cobalt eyes, the only sign of emotion on his otherwise impassive face.

  


***I never tried to catch you lying***

  


***I didn't wanna know the truth***

  


***I'd rather go on loving blind girl***

  


***Then go on loving without you***

  


How long had he ignored the signs? The late nights at work with little or no advanced notice, spending less and less time together to name a few. Even Relena's very attitude towards him seemed colder as of late. There were so many arrows pointing towards this conclusion, but he had been a fool and turned a blind eye to it all, now he was paying the price. He couldn't turn away from this anymore, not when the proof was right there in his hands. He had given Relena everything of himself; his love, trust, loyalty, and she had betrayed it all, betrayed him! 

  


***I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then***

  


***I wish I could start the whole thing over again***

  


***I'm not saying that you could ever be true***

  


***I just don't want to know how it ends***

  


***You'd still have my heart in the palm of your hands***

  


***I'd still look like a fool in front of your friends***

  


***Oh I wish somehow I didn't know now what I didn't know then***

  


Sighing in exhaustion, Heero ran his left hand though his mussed up locks of chocolate brown hair. Truth be told he always had his suspicions about her, it was and still is in his nature to be curious about anything mysterious. When the first signs started to make themselves known he instinctively tried to get out, to break it off, but she swore up and down that it was nothing, that he was just insecure and that he should trust her. I guess you learn a few things about lying in politics because he did, and that was his first mistake. Convinced that she was all he really had, along with the fact that she was the first person he ever really trusted enough to confide in, it was hard to believe that she would hurt him like that, it just didn't seem in her nature. The funny thing though, was the fact that he could have avoided all this if he would have just followed his intuition and left when things began to go wrong. It served him wonderfully on the battlefield of war, why wouldn't do the same on the battlefield of love? Love and war, cut from the same mold, same rules of engagement applied for both, he had lost one while winning the other. 

  


***I've always said what I don't know***

  


***Couldn't hurt as bad as leaving you***

  


***Turns out I knew what I was thinking***

  


***It ain't an easy thing to do***

  


He foolishly ignored it though, somehow hoping that it would be nothing, that what he was now reading was wrong, but it was the cold hard truth, plain and simple. Pulling himself up from his perch, Heero made his way to the bathroom to shower, the foul stench of his recent lack in hygienically care too strong for even himself to ignore any longer. As he crossed the room towards the bathroom, he hastily crumpled up the letter before tossing it in the nearby wastebasket. With the cause of his heartache disposed of, Heero closed the bathroom door as he went about his shower. 

  


***Well I guess I should be going***

  


** *I sure found out too much to stay***

  


***Please don't say you're sorry***

  


***I might wait another day***

  


After finishing, Heero, towel wrapped firmly around his waist, strolled over to the bedroom to change. After about thirty minutes Heero emerged looking like a new man. Clad in a black tee shirt and matching jeans, he shuffled over to the couch and threw on his dark sneaker. Reaching over to switch off a nearby lamp, Heero's hand grazed a framed picture of Relena and himself taken a while back, during happier times. Taking up the picture in his hands as he stood, Heero gazed in sullen longing at the memento of a now dead love.

  


***I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then***

  


***I wish I could start this whole thing over again***

  


***I'm not saying that you could ever be true***

  


***I just don't want to know how it ends***

  


***You'd still have my heart in the palm of your hands***

  


***I'd still look like a fool in front of your friends***

  


***Oh I wish somehow I didn't know now what I didn't know then***

  


"Reaching down and switching off the light, Heero dropped both the picture and it's memory into the wastebasket where it joined the previously discarded letter. Smirking briefly in grim satisfaction, Heero grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack next to the door and tossed it on while surveying the now darkened room one more time. Satisfied, he closed the door and headed out into the night. His first attempt at love had been a failure, but experience in the past taught him that one setback couldn't be allowed to completely discourage him from the his goal, if it was then he'd never have gotten anywhere, and this was no exception. Who knows, in the end this could have all been for the best. 

  


***I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then***

  


***I wish I could start this whole thing over again***

  


***I'm not saying that you could ever be true***

  


***I just don't want to know how it ends***

  


***You'd still have my heart in the palm of your hands***

  


***I'd still look like a fool in front of your friends***

  


***Oh I wish somehow I didn't know now what I didn't know then***

  
  
  
  


To be continued....?

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Well there it is, just like I promised, chapter 2 of my latest multi-chapter story in exchange for 10 reviews. I don't know if it's as popular as the first one though, and like chapter 1 this was the only alternative I could see to death in order to get Relena out of the picture, and now that both of our main characters are free to explore other options, it's time to bring them together which I will do in chapter 3 which is also one but needs to be typed. You'll only get to see it though if I get another 10 reviews (or if I just feel like it). I've also got a possible chapter 4 in the works but we'll see what happens with 3 and go from there. As brought to my attention, I DO indeed plan to write an extended version of my other GW story Old Love, New Love, but won't until I feel I'm ready to do so, otherwise I can't put forth my best effort in writing, and I'm sure no one wants to read only a half-way decently written story when it could be better. Anyways, once more I'm out of here until next time.

  
  


ADVERTISMENT:: If you liked this story or am a simple fan of Gundam Wing, then check out my other GW story 'Old Love, New Love'. In addition to these are my ongoing DBZ romance/action fic 'Love and War', and my Tenchi Muyo fic 'Rainy Day Lover' and it's sequel 'Lovers Revealed' I can assure you that any of these four stories make for a decent read an have been labeled as so by other readers


	3. Straight Tequila Night

**Disclaimer: I hereby swear that I in no way, shape, or form, own any legal rights having to deal with Gundam Wing or the song 'Straight Tequila Night' as performed and owned by John Anderson. The characters mentioned in this story are not mine and are the property of their respective owners. I do however claim the rights to the bartender in this chapter on the grounds of self-insertion; the plot for this story however is mine and mine alone. I do this solely for entertainment purposes, and stand to gain nothing financial wise. Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this newest story, brought to you by S. S. Shadow. **

"talking"

'thinking'

**song lyrics**

This chapter takes place approximately one week after the events in chapter two.

Stepping into the bar room, Heero made his way over to the counter to rest his laurels upon an empty bar stool, oblivious to the activities going on around him. Glazed over orbs of blue rose to meet the bartender as he walked over to take the young man's order. He looked friendly enough, black hair and equally dark eyes, fair complexion, and didn't seem to be more then 30 or 32 years old at best, yet one look into those tell tale eyes and one could see the experience that surpassed his physical appearance. He paused a minute before speaking up. "Well, what can I get you?" Heero looked up with a sad smirk upon his face.

"Whatever works hard and fast." Nodding sharply, the barkeep ducked under the counter for a minute before re-emerging with a series of different bottles. Taking a quick look around the room, as if he was afraid someone would notice, Heero stared in blind amazement, as the mixer's hands literally became a blur of action. When they stopped, he presented Heero with a mug of what appeared to be a light brown liquid. Grasping the mug, Heero looked questionably at the man across from him before taking a quick swallow of the offered drink. It slid down his throat like liquid fire and he quickly set the glass back on the bar top. As the former pilot reached for the pitcher of water that his host had the foresight to provide, he chuckled lightly as Heero began to make short work of it. Obviously he had made this particular brew once or twice before in his time.

"So who was she?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what I said, who was she? You know, the one who broke your heart." Pausing for a moment to recover from the after effects of his drink, Heero stared at the barkeep.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing," Heero stated flatly. The server before him chuckled in mild amusement as he cleaned a previously used glass with a random dishrag.

"You don't say, you know you're the second person I've met tonight with that same problem." Leaning his elbows upon the bar table, he pointed towards a table behind the sullen pilot who had to turn a complete 180 in order to follow his line of sight. "Corner booth next to the jukebox; blue jeans, black tee, and brown bomber jacket. She beat you here by an hour; of course if you want to get specific, it's more like a week.

***If you really wanna know, she comes here a lot***

***She just loves to hear the music and dance***

Locating the identified person, Heero was mildly surprised to see a slightly buzzed Lucrencia Noin staring off into space while gradually sipping from her glass of what appeared to be a type of white wine. The brief if not subtle hint of recognition was not lost on his current associate. "You know her?"

"Hn..." was Heero's signature response.

"I take it you're a friend of hers then?" Heero turned back to face the bar and took a smaller amount of his drink as he pondered his inquisitor's question, finally, he just shrugged weakly.

"More or less."

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say she could use a friend about now."

***K - thirteen is her favorite song, if you play it you might have a chance***

***Tonight she's only sipping white wine***

***She's friendly and fun loving most of the time***

"Her personal life is none of my concern." The next few minutes passed in silence as one man continued drinking while the other stood thinking. 'Hmm... not the reaction I was looking for, oh well, I'll just improvise.' Hiding a smirk behind his hand, the dark young man disappeared behind the bar momentarily as Heero's attention was diverted, and soon reappeared with a glass of amber hued champagne which he proceeded to place on the bar surface next to Heero, along with four quarters and a folded piece of paper. Heero looked up to his server, eyes clearly requesting an explanation for his actions.

"Where I come from, when a friend is troubled, you do your best to help them, especially if said friend is a beautiful young woman. This is just in case you change your mind," he finished as the note and coins were slid a fraction of an inch closer to Heero.

***But don't ask her on a straight tequila night***

***She'll start thinking about him, then she's ready to fight***

***Blames her broken heart on every man in sight***

***On a straight tequila night***

With that said, the nameless server took his leave and went about his duties, leaving Heero to his thoughts. Staring at the trio of objects for a solid five minutes, curiosity finally won out and he unfolded the note before him:

_"A dollar gets you three, make them count."_

_K13_

_C14_

_G04_

As his conscience and common sense waged war within his mind, Heero's gaze alternated between the items before him, and the brooding Lieutenant off in the corner by herself. Finally though, a victor had been declared.

***Here's a glass of Chablis and some quarters in change***

***Maybe you can turn her love life around***

Slowly rising from the stool with a sigh, Heero picked up his glass up with one hand while snatching up both money and note with the other. Making his way over to the jukebox, Heero dropped the four bits of currency into the appropriate slot before quickly punching in the three sequences given to him. Up to this point he had yet to be noticed by the dark haired beauty no more then four feet from his side. As soon as the first notes of the opening song began emitting from the super-sized music box however, her eyes slowly drifted upwards to observe the selector of what happened to be one of her favorite melodies. As she recognized the young pilot before her, Noin was taken aback to say the least. "Heero? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lt. Noin, if my source is correct, same reason you are." Noin groaned as he addressed her.

***Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore***

***To shoot that old memory down***

"First of all, outside of work its just Lucrencia, I hate all that formality crap, and second, what source?" Heero turned to point out the bartender who had served him, only to find that he was now gone. 'Huh, where did he go?' "Well, are you going to sit down or stand there all night?" Focusing his attention back towards Noin, Heero slid onto the cushioned booth bench opposite of her. "So, what brings you..."

"Relena," Heero growled flatly, the tone of his voice was calm, but at the same time dangerously quiet. Noin nodded once sharply to show her understanding of the situation.

"Zechs." Heero returned the gesture with one of his own as he raised his glass.

"To exes..." Noin brought her glass up to meet his.

"... May they burn in hell." Clinking their glasses together, a bitter smile crossed both faces as they proceeded to drown their sorrows as one.

***Just remember her heart's on the mend***

***If you ever come back here to see her again***

As the hours passed and midnight rolled around, both parties, now equally tipsy, but not yet drunk, made their way to the exit and out into the cool night air using one another for support. It's amazing how a few drinks can change a person, in this case two people who to most seem quiet and reserved becoming practically giddy at the littlest thing. Using one another as a crutch, they made their way down the street, Using what logic was left to them, they decided it would be best if they both crashed at Noin's place for the night considering that it was only a block away compared to Heero's which resided halfway across town, and that given their inhibited state, nether of them should be left to cope alone.

***Don't ask her on a straight tequila night***

***She'll start thinking about him, then she's ready to fight***

***Blames her broken heart on every man in sight***

***On a straight tequila night***

As the pair of broken hearts made their way along the sidewalk down the street, a lone presence stood perched upon the ledge of the flattop roof adorning the bar. Smirking, proud of his most recent work, the state of his most recent slacks/button down wardrobe fell away before shifting and reforming into the more familiar attire of an all black ensemble. Letting the mask of an added 10 or so years fade from his face to reveal a more youthful appearance, the adjoining hooded cloak fluttered gently behind him in the evening breeze. He chuckled joyfully at the departing couple before taking his leave. Leaping off the ledge and landing upon the sidewalk with feline grace, he quietly retreated in the opposite direction of both pilots. 'Good luck, you two take care of each other.' Then, with the light from a nearby street lamp serving as his only source of illumination, the shrouded figure literally faded away into the night.

  
  


The End.

  
  


Author's Notes: Well there you have it; to my small, but faithful group of story fans I'm sorry it took so long to finally get this last chapter posted, but I finally finished the trilogy as promised. For this last chapter I decided to try a new approach and wrote the actual story before inserting the song lyrics where I felt they would be most useful, whether or not this was an improvement I'll leave for you to decide. I was hoping to display Noin and Yuy as more of a couple by the end of this story, but this was as far as I felt that I could safely take their budding relationship for the time being. I have been entertaining the idea of trying to write a second musical trilogy to cover the future of their relationship, but if and when I do decide to pursue such a venture, I doubt it will be anytime in the near future. I invite any and all readers to offer possible ideas and songs for this next series as long as they keep in mind two things about the songs, that they are country (my favorite genre if you did not already know) and that none of them contain excessive gratuitous language In the meantime I've decided to go about updating my current fics before going back to work on my prize project, my DBZ fic entitled Love and War. I hope that this won't discourage any and all potential readers and reviewers from R&R my other stories, if you liked The Pain and Joy of Love, I'm sure you'll love my other works as well. As a final note on the chapter, I was feeling a bit adventurous at the time so decided to self-insert myself into this final chapter, or at least my character as shown in Love and War. All right then, I guess that's about it for now. Any updates that I might need to make will be posted as an additional chapter, and as always, positive comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, flames however will be disregarded for they are insulting and a waste of my time, later.

ADVERTISMENT:: If you liked this story or are a simple fan of Gundam Wing, then check out my other GW story 'Old Love, New Love'. In addition to these are my ongoing DBZ romance/action fic 'Love and War', and my Tenchi Muyo fic 'Rainy Day Lover' and it's sequel 'Lovers Revealed' As for any potential or hardcore Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there who might have an interest in uncommon pairings, I have started a new fic for this anime involving an eventual Joey/Ishizu pairing entitled 'The Odd Couple' I can assure you that any of these five stories make for a decent read and have been labeled as so by other readers.


End file.
